


A Tale of Handsome Hutch

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Hutch Angst, M/M, Starsky Angst... Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Slash* Sequel to Sweet Alice and part 2 in my Tales Series </p>
<p>They both know he runs to Alice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Handsome Hutch

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/kaytree8/media/F64C356D-115F-4A0E-839C-F2EC0AC039DF_zpstj0p7glu.jpg.html)

It was only mid-afternoon, but the curtains were drawn and the room was dark.

Hutch let out an exhausted sigh as he roll over once again. He and Starsky had worked the night shift and his body was eager for rest, but still sleep was eluding him.

The night had been traumatic, for both of them. And when it was all over instead of being grateful to be alive, Starsky and Hutch had torn each other apart.

Laying on his back, Hutch reached his hand out and ran his open palm against the other side of the bed. Starsky’s side of the bed. It was empty and so was Hutch’s heart, because in the back of his mind he knew where Starsky was.

His partner had run to her, again.

Alice. Sweet Alice. The woman Starsky occasionally spent time with. It was an unspoken secret between the two men. Something they both were unmistakably aware of but neither chose to talk about.

Hutch told himself he was okay with it. Why shouldn’t he be? Starsky had been in Alice’s bed long before he had been in his. It wasn’t like Hutch was afraid of her coming between them.

Why Starsky chose to run to Alice after particularly bad nights, Hutch didn’t know for certain. His mind entertained a wide array of possibilities, though.

Maybe it was because Alice was pretty. Or because she was easy. Hutch snorted, then felt bad for doing so. Just because he was jealous didn’t mean he had the right to be cruel.

Wait, what? Was he _jealous_?

Hutch shot up in bed. Biting his lip and tilting his head, he considered the thought.

Now why on earth would he be jealous? He had Starsky’s heart and soul. He had Starsky’s _love_. Which was more than Alice could ever say.

Hutch smiled.

What did it matter if his partner chose to spend a little time here and there with Alice? She could have been anybody. After all, look at what she did for a living.

Hutch’s smile fell as a new thought crossed his mind. He threw his covers back and jumped from bed.

Did Starsky pay for Alice’s… _companionship_?

He grimaced and took a deep breath. He did not like that idea. Not one bit. Making his way to his kitchen he grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

No. Starsky wouldn’t pay for _companionship_ , and especially not from Alice. He wouldn’t have to. Not with her.

Taking a drink, Hutch’s brows narrowed.

Was that a thought he should feel sorry for? Just because she provided companionship to men for a living, didn’t mean she would service his partner for free.

Hutch placed his half empty glass on the counter and forced himself to abandon that train of thought. He wasn’t thinking about Alice and Starsky together to obsess about whether his partner paid her or not.

Why _was_ he thinking about this anyway?

Making his way back to his bed, Hutch crawled under the covers. His head resting heavily against pillow, he stared up at the ceiling and rubbed absently at his chest.

He licked his lips as he struggled to recall what had started him down this agonizing path.

That was right, reasons why Starsky ran to Alice. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hutch returned to the list.

Maybe it was because she didn’t poke fun at him. She probably didn’t act like he wasn’t capable of running his own life. She wouldn’t call him names, either. Act superior or more intelligent. Or maybe it just because she was Sweet Alice and Hutch was not.

Maybe Starsky just wanted to be with a girl every now and again, and he knew Alice wouldn’t ask for more than he was willing to give.

Grabbing Starsky’s pillow, Hutch clutched it to his chest. He inhaled deeply, taking comfort in the smell of Starsky. Oatmeal shampoo, courtesy of the bar in Hutch’s shower, and Old Spice. The smells intermingled perfectly somehow.

Smiling, Hutch squeezed his eyes shut. His heart aching for his partner.

“ _Jesus_ , is this what you do when I’m not around?”

Startled by the voice, Hutch’s eyes opened wide. He abruptly threw the pillow away from his chest. It landed on the floor by the bed.

Leaning on his elbows, Hutch looked up sheepishly to find Starsky standing in the entry of the sleeping alcove.

“Did anybody ever tell you, you’re weird?” Starsky smiled. His eyes twinkling with delight.

“Yeah,” Hutch answered, clicking his tongue and nodding slightly. “A time or two.”

Starsky chuckled. His laugh deep and easy. There was a looseness and relaxation to his body that had been absent when they when they parted early that morning.

Hutch watched as Starsky kicked off his sneakers, abandoning them by the doorway. His hair was wet. Hutch could smell the cleanliness of his partner’s body from the bed. Old Spice and—something feminine—floral soap maybe. Two scents that did _not_ mix well.

Starsky removed his jeans and t-shirt. He gathered the discarded pillow from the floor, and crawled next to his partner.

As Starsky settled next to him, smelling like a stranger, Hutch wrinkled his nose, trying his best to ignore the aggravation of the pungent aroma. At least Starsky had the decency to shower before crawling back in his bed, he mused.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Starsky asked tiredly.

Hutch looked at him for a moment. His brain telling him to press Starsky on why he went to Alice. His heart advising him to keep quiet, lest the answer be one he didn’t want to hear.

“Um…” Hutch hedged looking into his partner’s blue eyes. Eyes that told him not to push. To please understand why sometimes he needed run to someone else. “Big spoon,” he answered finally.

Starsky gave him a grin and settled himself in Hutch’s open arms.

The pair stayed silent for a moment. Hutch examining the ceiling, and Starsky overcome by noiseless yawns.

“You know I love you, right Hutch?” Starsky’s whispered suddenly, his voice sounding small.

“Yes.”

“What I did today… it’s got nothin’ to do with you.”

“I know,” Hutch assured.

“You’re the only one I love,” Starsky said softly, sleep tugging at his voice. “My Handsome Hutch.”

The nickname stung a bit. _Her_ nickname.

Pushing his jealousy aside, Hutch held Starsky, _his_ Starsky, tight to his chest. With the weight of his partner in his arms, it didn’t take long for him to finally give into sleep.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this series to come...


End file.
